


How many secrets can you keep ? [ Mikasa x Fem reader ] ONESHOT

by dxrkluvie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Erotica, F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkluvie/pseuds/dxrkluvie
Summary: 𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐃 | 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐈𝐒𝐇𝐄𝐃➥ ❗ Trigger warning,  this story contains strong language and sexual / adult themes.❗
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	How many secrets can you keep ? [ Mikasa x Fem reader ] ONESHOT

_**February 10.** _

Everyone was gathered inside the dining room and especially around Mikasa since it was a very special day — her birthday. Your teammates were chattering, laughing and enjoying the celebration. However, Mikasa herself was failing to do so. The reasons were obvious — Eren had left. A while ago. What are special days for, if you won't enjoy them? Mikasa has had this one particular thought in her mind for the rest of the night. She recieved a lot of gifts and food that she gladly accepted. After she was done thanking and greeting everybody, she headed to her own room. The night for her was far from what she imagined it would be. The stars were reflecting in her beautiful big eyes. The wind was messing with her jet black hair as she was looking out of the window, thinking about what Eren could be doing. You have been keeping an eye on her the whole time and decided to follow her. Come in. " Mikasa yelled after you knocked on her door , heavily.

" Hey. " you said. 

" Hey. "

" Nothing is the same since he left. Is it? " you asked and sat in the floor. She looked at you. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"..No... "

She was girl that you grew to be fond of in the past few months. Her determination and talent totally won you over. Her depressive state was worrying you, whatsoever. It could be clearly seen that she was getting worse and worse. And you did not like it.

" I know love is hard to overcome. " — " But not impossible. Maybe you could try moving on? "

She sighed and placed her palm on the red scarf that has been sitting on her neck for forever. " It's not that simple. " Mikasa replied. Sometimes when you were alone she would tell you about how much she admired Eren and why she actually did. And you perfectly understood.

" I know. It's natural to fall for someone who saved you. But things change. I'm sorry, Mikasa. But that's the truth. "

" I know. "

She was facing one of the greatest battles. Between her mind and her heart. Everyone knew her feelings towards Eren, and everyone thought about how she should move on from it. " It is for your own mental health. Why do have wishful thinking about something that wouldn't happen? Let's be realistic. " you sighed.

" I know all that. " Mikasa replied, quietly. For a certain amount of time you were not quite sure what to say, since you read her body language. She was obviously uncomfortable with this topic.

" I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you. "

" That's fine. You were just trying to look out for me, y/n. Right? "

" Right. See you have matured a little bit. "

A light smile appeared upon the brunette's face. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. " You must be overwhelmed by all the attention you've received today. Why don't you rest a little? I'll help you. " You stood up and went to the night drawer that she had in there. Then you took a long, white see-through sleepwear and handed it to her. She started taking her clothes off.

" Mikasa."

" Yes? "

" The scarf. "

She sighed and took it off. With extra care. The girl folded it neatly and placed it on the exact same drawer you took the sleepwear from. It took her a few moments just to admire it. It was something you could never understand. This scarf is so dirty and why would she keep it from someone who doesn't even love her back? You thought. Usually most female friendships included inappropriate things. * don't lie ladies * You uncovered the bed and put the blankets aside. She laid in. You laid next to her and snuggled up to her. Mikasa did not oppose.

" By the way. Have you ever slept with anybody? "

" No. "

" So you're a virgin? "

" Yes, y/n. " she relied with a slight annoyance.

" Do you want to try? "

" Try...what? "

" Sexy things. "

" But...I wanted...Eren. "

" You're not getting him. "

" Fine. " And so it began. You slid your hand up on her thigh. She got tingles. Mikasa blushed a little bit, but looked away.

" It's okay. I know what I'm doing. "

" Okay... "

Your hand started to gently rub on her pussy through her panties. She seemed to be enjoying it, no matter how much she was trying to hide it. You got off the bed and slid your shirt off from your head. Then unclipped your bra. Mikasa was still looking away. " I can get you in the mood. " you said and pulled her by her hips. Typically she was a quiet one. But now she was totally speechless. And maybe rightfully so. You pulled her panties aside. Your thumb glided down her clit and she quivered.

" How does that feel? "

" Good. "

You tried inserting it in but she squealed.

" Okay. No more of this . "

You got on top of her and started to kiss on her neck going down to her boobs. They were quite big.

" Y/n... " she gasped.

" Just relax. .." You took your pants off as well as hers, completely, and sat on her. Your legs were criss cross.

" This is called scissoring "

" I will trust you. " The view of her naked was already a huge turn on. Her big breasts, her toned body. You began to rub your clit against hers which led both of you to moan a little bit .

" You're wet that's good. " She nodded and instinctively started to push herself on you as well.

" Mmh.. " you gasped and went faster before stopping .

" Can you return the favor as well... "

" Yes. "

Positioning changed. Now you were laying down and she went down on your body. Her tongue traced on your pussy and it made your body tense up.

" Fuck...get on me, Mikasa. "

She did not reply , only did as ordered. Both of you were as equally wet and this increased both of your sensitivity, rapidly.

" Fucking shit.. "

Her moans were turning you on to a huge extent. Your hands were at the both sides of her hips, holding her firmly. Her boobs were bouncing up and down, giving you an urge to take a grip of them, but somehow your wish for her clit stimulating yours was prevailing. Mikasa was sweating, so were you and the bed was squeaking lightly because of the aggressive - powerful motions she was making.

" Fuck oh god. .. " she stopped for a bit for a gasp of air.

Those pauses were edging both of you and every time she started to grind again, it was feeling even better.

" Do this again so we can cum.. " you pleaded.

" Yes... " The arousal you felt was unmatched. And the feeling of her on you - too. Her hips began to make circles on your pussy. It was throbbing. You were thirsting for more and so was she. Both of you started moaning even louder. It was coming to an end. She came first and you followed soon after. The orgasm she had was her first one ever and it was super electric.

" God.. " you said, panting.

She got off and closed your legs.

" Nobody should know about this. "

" Do you think I'll go around and tell people our own business? " you asked. " And by the way, don't worry you still count as virgin. "

" Oh, really? "

" Since I barely put my finger in. "

" This means I can still have my special first time. " she said and stopped talking for a bit again. Daydreaming about, Eren. Shocker.

" Listen it's getting pretty late but you know what. Happy birthday from me as well. I think it's better to go to sleep, we need energy for tomorrow. "

" Yes. " Mikasa agreed and after she was done putting her pants and sleepwear on she got underneath the blankets that she gladly shared with you. On the side note, you never imagined she'd say yes to you, but it definitely was a pleasant surprise.


End file.
